1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves suspenders for use while hunting, and, more particularly, an elastic suspender configuration which utilizes alternative removable front sections having a capability of holding various sizes of rifle and pistol cartridges and shotgun shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various suspender configurations have been developed which encompass a capacity to carry additional articles. U.S. Pat. No. 120,584 provides a safety pocket on the inside of the suspender straps for securing and concealment of jewelry and other valuables. U.S. Pat. No. 394,721 discloses an external pocket attached to a length adjusting suspender end, for carrying pencils, spectacles and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 421,519 discloses suspenders with multiple, length-adjusting button holes, wherein a separate pocket element may be attached between two such button holes. U.S. Pat. No. 894,907 discloses a link element between the suspender web and strap, which provides a holder for one or more pencils.
Hunters characteristically carry extra ammunition while hunting. These cartridges or shells may be carried loose, as in jacket or pants pockets. However, it is more convenient and efficient to carry the cartridges or shells in a readily available and ordered manner, such as in the loops provided by a cartridge-type holder. Since most hunters participate in the hunting of a variety of game, a capability to carry different types and sizes of ammunition is highly desirable.
Additionally, many hunters have found it to be highly desirable to wear loose clothing, to include loose fitting pants which are best held in proper position by conventional over-the-shoulder suspenders.
What is needed is a device for carrying hunting ammuniton which:
1. Provides a convenient, accessible location and ordered means of carrying ammunition;
2. Carries either rifle and pistol cartridges or shotgun shells, or both concurrently; and
3. Provides adjustable over-the-shoulder suspension means for holding the hunter's pants in proper position.